Cosantóir
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Tiana O'Dea lives in the penthouse across from the Alpha pack. After meeting her Deucalion takes an interest in her. And after meeting her in a coffee shop, so does Peter Hale. But Tiana has secrets of her own, and when she finds out about the werewolves, her life goes spiraling out of control. Peter/oc/Deucalion Rating may go up (who am I kidding, it will defiantly go up)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new story. I have been dieing to write a Peter/oc/Deucalion, so here it is! Please review to tell me if you like it, I dont know how popular this pairing will be. This story will be romance, but will also be humor, adventure, and mystery. Cosantóir is the Irish word for Defender by the way. The cover photo is what I imagine Tiana looking like. I hope I wont make her too mary sueish. But I do like a kick butt oc. Just not that I-have-no-weakness-and-am-absolutely-perfect character. I guarantee you that Tiana is not that. Now that I have totally bored you with an over long authors note I shall get on with the story. xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Tianna O'Dea sighed as she stepped into the elevator of her apartment complex, followed by a blind man. She looked at the all wood elevator, it hadn't changed a bit. She had gone on a tour of Europe over the summer, mainly sticking to the historical sights. She visited castles upon castles, and ancient ruins, loving the history of them all. She had a thing for things that had mystical elements in its past. She especially loved Ireland, probably because she was Irish. She had visited many of the haunted sights there, and rode through the plains and hills on horseback. It had been, by far, the best part of her trip.

"Press the button for the penthouse, please." She was brought out of her memories by a voice to her left. She looked to her left, at the blind man, before pressing the button. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said, before facing the doors, waiting for the ride to get over. She listened to the dings that signaled which floor they were on, until it came to the penthouse floor. There were two penthouses, one on each side of the building. She owned one, and obviously this man owned the other. When the doors opened she held it open for the man.

"After you." She said politely, and he smiled, before leaving. She followed him out, going to the door across from his. She was unlocking it when his door opened, revealing a woman letting him in. She quickly opened her door, before walking in.

"Thank you." The voice drifted across the hall. She looked back at the man and woman, before smiling, and closing her door. She looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed, at all, not a single object out of place. Which told her that her father hadn't been home all summer. Not that she had expected him to. He was a big hotshot lawyer, who was constantly working. He spent more time at work than with his daughter. She hadn't seen him, nor talked to him, all summer. She rarely saw him, even on holidays. She would get a wake up text from him everyday, but she honestly believe it was an automatic text.

She set her keys down on the table beside the door, before walking inside. She headed for her room. She had a long flight, and couldn't convince herself to sleep, even on the private jet. She was almost there when her doorbell rang. She inwardly groaned before turning, and heading back to the door. She instinctively grabbed the katana that was for show, before opening it. She was greeted by the man and woman from the other penthouse. The woman smiled when she saw her, but it looked forced.

"Hello, I'm Kali, and this is Duke, we thought we would introduce ourselves, since we are neighbors." The smile was disturbing. She obviously didn't want to be here.

"Tiana." She greeted back. She inwardly groaned as she continued with the formalities. "Would you like to come in?" The man smiled.

"We would love to." The tone of her voice told Tiana there was more to him than met the eyes. He had to have a double motive. Tiana opened the door fully, hiding the Katana behind her back, as the two walked in. Once they were inside, Tiana closed the door, setting the katana back in its holder. She noticed Kali looking around her apartment, mainly at all the weapons.

"Quite the impressive weapon collection. What's the interest?" She asked.

"None really. Its not just weapons, anything with historical value, or anything shiny. I have always collected them." She stated. The girl nodded as she and the man sat on her couch. Tiana walked over to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, tea, coffee, any form of alcohol?" She asked.

"A beer would be great." The girl said.

"I am quite fine, thank you." The man said. Tiana nodded, before grabbing a beer, and walking back, popping it open before handing it to the girl and sitting in the chair opposite them.

"So when did you move in?" Tiana asked.

"At the end of May. I was going to ask you the same thing." Duke answered.

"I've lived here for years. I was gone all summer though, so we never met." He seemed interested in that.

"Oh really, where were you?" He asked.

"Europe. I did a tour of all the historical sights." She answered.

"Where is your parents?" The girl asked. She then winced and Tianna noticed Duke squeezing her hand.

"Dead. Though my adoptive father is working. He travels a lot, with being a lawyer. I usually never see him." She stated. The girl nodded.

"Oh, how old are you?" Duke asked.

"Eighteen." She answered. Before anyone could say anything, a phone buzzed. The girl looked at it, before looking up.

"Unfortunately, that is our cue to leave." She said, standing up, the man standing with her.

"It has been lovely. I hope we speak again soon." The man said, holding out his hand. She put hers in it and shook it.

"Likewise." She said, walking them to the door. "Have a nice day." She had a smile on her face. They said goodbye, and she closed the door. As soon as she did, her smile faded and she made a gagging motion. She moved away from the door, and plopped down on her couch. She had neighbors. Sociable neighbors. Great. She rolled her eyes as she flipped on the television, hoping to find a decent show.

* * *

"So was there any reason we just did that?" Kali asked, irritated. Deucalion was annoyed with her. The fact that she couldn't smell it told him just how useless she was. The girl was different. He knew it. He just needed to know how different, and if she posed a threat to his plans. If she did, she would be disposed of accordingly.

"We need to know if she is a threat." He answered simply.

"How is a human like her a threat?" She asked.

"You of all people should know not to judge someone by their appearances."

* * *

Tiana sat at her computer screen. She was running a background check on her knew neighbors. She didn't find anything with their names, so she called the office manager for their building, and got their names. Turns out there were three other people in that apartment. She read up on all of them, and found one big thing in common. The towns they all used to live in, had a bunch of deaths before they left. That wasn't suspicious at all. No. Not at all.

She moved her red hair out of her face,before exiting out of her tab, and getting out of her computer chair, headed for the kitchen. She was expecting company, so was going to cook dinner. She was almost done cooking her stuffed salmon, when her doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Jennifer Blake. They had met at the therapy her father had sent her too, and got along great.

"Hey Jen, come on in!" She said, moving to the side so her friend could come in.

"Tia, its good to see you again!" She greeted happily, hugging the redhead as she came in.

"So I heard you got a job at Beacon Hills! Thats great!" Tia said happily, as she closed the door, and moved back to the kitchen.

"Yea, I am hoping it will be a good fresh start." She said happily.

"Well, working with emotionally unstable teenagers will be a fun job, new surprises every day." She said with a laugh. Jennifer laughed too.

"Well its better than nothing. You know, they are looking for someone to start up a dance team with, and possibly an archery team. You would be great for that, with all these weapons, and we both know you love to dance." Jen said. Tianna laughed.

"Right me? With a bunch of emotional unstable teenager? Right, talk about a catastrophe, besides, they won't listen to me, I am the same age as some of them! I'm good. But if you ever need me to put a few in their place, I will gladly slap them around." She said, as she pulled the salmon out of the oven.

"Well I tried, so tell me all about your trip!" She said excitedly. The next few hours were spent chatting about what they had done all summer, and sipping on wine. Even though Tia was underage, Jen never said anything, she was used to it. The girls laughed and chatted until around midnight.

"Oh my god, look at the time. I have school in the morning. I have to go! I will see you later." She said, putting her glass down and hurrying to get out the door. Once she had her shoes, Tiana said goodbye, and closed the door behind her friend. She smiled, it was a good start to a new year.

* * *

The next morning, Tiana got dressed and headed out to her favorite coffee shop. She went there every morning, and severely missed their coffee over the summer. She was convinced they had the best cappuccinos in the world. The walk was short, because it was near her apartment. Once inside, she ordered her drink, and waited. It was as busy as it normally was, being one of the only cafes in town. Tiana got her drink and left. At least she attempted to. On the way out, she bumped into someone, spilling her cappuccino on his white shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking to where I was going!" She said, looking up at the man. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was very handsome, with a line of facial hair lining his face. He was also clearly well built.

"Its fine." He said, with a light smile.

"No its not, I totally ruined your shirt. Let me get you a new one, or at least a jacket, or a scarf, or something to cover it." She was rambling.

"Its fine. Really. It will just remind me of the beautiful girl I ran into." So he was a smooth talker too. She smiled, laughing lightly, looking up at him.

"There has to be something I can do." She insisted.

"There is. You can tell me your name." He stated.

"Tiana. Tiana O'Dea." She said, smiling up at him, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Peter Hale." He greeted, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles instead of shaking it. It took everything in her not to blush. "I hope we run into each other again." He said before leaving. Tiana smiled before walking home. That was certainly interesting. Her walk home was uneventful, and once inside, she threw away her empty cup, before getting started on her morning routine. She changed into some sweatpants and a sports bra.

She went into the spare room, that was set up as a training room, and stretched. Once done she began her routine of crunches, sit ups, pull ups, and push ups. After a measly fifty of each, she practiced on her punching bag before practicing with her weapons. She definitely owned them for more than appearances. One of the few things she learned and remembered from her biological parents were to always be prepared. Always know how to defend yourself. How to win a fight. And always be prepared. For anything.

'There is much more to the world than meets the eye' She remembered her father saying that over and over again. She had recently come to know just what he meant. Her summer was much more eventful than she had let on. She had learned to world was a cruel, and mythical place, where some of your worst nightmares, can walk beside you, looking and acting like everyone else. She was determined to be prepared, for anything that may come her way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a very busy week. Anyways here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. I will try to get Chapter 3 up sometime this week. But I have more stories to update first! Please review. xoxo-**_** Sammi**

* * *

Tiana groaned as her hand flew to the sound of the obnoxious ringtone coming from her phone. She grabbed the phone, throwing it into the wall. She sighed with satisfaction when she heard the noise stop, and pulled her fluffy comforter above her head. She rolled over, enjoying the warmth, until a loud knocking filled her apartment. She growled to herself, before pulling the blanket down, and glaring at the direction of her door. She glanced at the clock, it was three in the afternoon.

She groaned before getting up, her feet landing on the cold wood floor. She rubbed her eyes, before heading to the door, getting ready to yell at whoever dare woke her up. She glanced through the peephole, her eyes settling on the familiar form of jennifer. She groaned, hitting her head on the door. Why on earth would she be here at this time? She slowly opened the door, revealing her disgruntled looking friend, gesturing for her to come in.

"I am sorry for coming here at this time, I know you were sleeping, but i seriously need to talk to you." She said, moving to the couch as the redhead closed the door.

"What the hell happened to you. You look like you were buzzed by birds." She asked, going to her kitchen to make coffee, each step seeming to get harder as sleep tried to reclaim her.

"I was. More accurately my entire class was. A massive flock of birds broke through the classroom windows and flew around the room. It was insane and I honestly don't know what to make of it." Tiana stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend.

"The birds broke through the windows? Thats... insane... and highly unlikely." She said, deciding to grab some rum for her friend as her coffee brewed. She poured a cup as her friend spoke.

"You are telling me! It was completely insane, and nobody knew why the hell that happened!" She exclaimed as Tia handed her the glass of rum. She chugged it before looking at her friend. "Tell me I am not the only one who thinks that is the freakiest thing I have ever heard of." Oh it wasn't the freakiest, but it was up there. It was going to be a long day of studying for Tia.

* * *

Tiana's eyes scanned the screen. She was hours into her search of what could have caused the birds to do it. She also read that a deer ran down the road and into someone's car last night. None of this made much sense. She continued looking through the pages. The search was just telling her something big, and bad, was coming, or was already here. And it wasn't human. And she needed to figure out what, and if it would affect her or her friend.

As she scrolled something caught her attention. It was in the hospital records. A teenage boy was brought in with life threatening wounds, but when brought to surgery, he had no wounds. Tiana sighed before sitting back. She couldn't catch a break could she? She stared at the name. Isaac Leahey. A teenage werewolf. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She had hoped to stay out of the supernatural, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Tiana sat in her car bored, staring at the building in the warehouse district. She had followed Isaac Leahey here. They weren't very careful for werewolves. Her thoughts were cut short when she say a familiar face head into the building. The man from yesterday, Peter Hale. Oh of course, was everyone in this town a fucking werewolf? She huffed and started her car. She wouldn't get anymore information from just sitting there. So she drove home, making plans to figure out how to get more information. And they all seemed to revolve around one man. Peter Hale.

* * *

Tiana sat in the small coffee shop, sipping on her coffee as she looked out the window. She was waiting. It was the only place she knew where to find Peter Hale. She needed to know if he was a werewolf. She had a gut feeling he was. She groaned at the thought. She had actually been looking forward to seeing him again, and now here she was, plotting against him.

"You look troubled." She looked over to reveal none other than Peter Hale. Well, she found him. Now what?

"I am. Can I talk to you? Somewhere more private?" She asked. He looked at her suspiciously, but nodded, and she stood up, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside, and into the nearby alleyway. She shoved him into the wall without a word, and took out the dagger in her bag, slicing it across his wrist. Not very smooth. But it did the job as they both watched it heel over.

"Of course you are." She growled out. Turning and heading out of the alley. She didn't make it far. He grabbed her arm, throwing her roughly into the wall, pinning her by her neck.

"Who are you?" He growled at her, his eyes flashing blue. At least he wasn't an alpha. She didn't respond, instead grabbed his leg with hers, using it as leverage to lift her body up and knee him in the throat. He stumbled back and let go of her.

"Someone who really doesn't like werewolves. How many of you are there?" She asked with a glare.

"And why would I tell you that?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom as he straightened up. She immediately attacked, kicking out his knees, grabbing his hair, exposing his neck. She played a dagger that had been coated with wolfsbane on his neck. His eyes widened slightly at the smell. She wondered how she got the advantage so easily. He must be weak.

"I can be very persuasive." She hissed.

"We aren't the ones you have to worry about." He growled out.

"Oh, really? I think any werewolf is a problem." She glared at him.

"We aren't the bad ones. There is another pack here. Alphas. All of them. If you have an urge to kill some werewolves, do us all a favor, and go after them." An alpha pack? She had only ever heard rumors about one. He was right. That was trouble. And certainly explained the odd animal behavior. She sighed before letting him go.

"What do you know about them?" She asked, putting her dagger back in her bag.

"Not much. Just that they are led by a man named Deucalion." She froze at the name and his eyes darted to her. "I take it you are familiar with the name?" She bit her lip. She had a feeling she was going to need the werewolves help. She had just been dealt a hand of nasty cards. And needed to play her hand right, or she would wind up dead.


End file.
